


A Cupid’s Error

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Doppelganger, Dubious Consent, M/M, Painful Sex, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, SPN Dark Bingo 2019, SPN Heaven and Hell Bingo, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wall Sex, consent given under false pretense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: It had been so easy to switch places with the angel, and no one had noticed a thing. The skin of the angel felt foreign, but he seemed to play his role well with the hunters, especially the one with the pretty eyes who thought that no one noticed him glancing at the ‘angel.’ Smiling cruelly, the doppelganger almost grinned with maniac glee when he spotted the tiny cupid.





	A Cupid’s Error

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> I hope you read the tags, if not, your own fault *shrug* it's my first time going down this lane. This fic is for these bingo squares:
> 
> Heaven & Hell: Cupid  
> Kink: Handholding  
> Dark: Doppelganger
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

The doppelganger rolled his eyes in his head as he watched the two hunters argue until they finally yelled at each other. It was about something completely useless, and the doppelganger couldn’t even remember what was the original point to the argument. It wasn’t his fault that the two hunters were fighting. It only made the situation so much better because he hadn’t played a part in it.  
  
He was playing the roll of Castiel for a few days now, and the hunters were still ignorant that their ‘enemy’ had infiltrated their ranks. He had done it for fun and entertainment when he ran into the angel by pure accident, and it turned out as one of his highest skins ever worn.  
  
His amusement only grew when he noticed the older hunter glancing and staring at him, -no at the angelic face he wore- with longing in his eyes. He was thinking about what he could do to play with the hunter when the loud voices ripped the doppelganger out of his musings of how to mess with Dean Winchester.  
  
It was a loudly barked “Fine!” of the taller hunter followed by the loud banging of the door and the crashing of breaking glass as the older hunter threw it against the wall.  
  
Growling, Dean grabbed his jacket, wallet, and gun before he stalked through the room and ripped the door open. Glaring over his shoulder, Dean met the doppelganger’s eyes hidden behind angel-blue.  
  
“You are coming, Cas? I need a beer. You can watch me getting drunk while complaining about how humans can poison themselves with alcohol.”  
  
Nodding, the doppelganger got up and followed Dean to the car. In silence, only broken by Dean’s angry muttering, they drove to the nearest bar. It didn’t look like the best place to drink, but the doppelganger had seen many such establishments. If you just wanted to get wasted, any seat was as good as the next.  
  
They walked into the bar and the instant they walked in, he spotted the tiny creature hiding among the many people inside. A cupid. Curious, what such a small and pure creature would do at such a filthy place, the doppelganger hid behind Dean, just in case, and watched the cupid from the corner of his eye. He had no idea if the matchmaker could see through his borrowed skin or if he was safe, but when the Cupid’s eyes wandered over him like he was water, the doppelganger exhaled soundly which gained Dean’s attention.  
  
“Something caught your eye, buddy?”  
  
They were now sitting at the bar, and the doppelganger was sure the hunter was talking about the many females around them, but he couldn’t care less about the human breeders.  
  
“No, this place is just like the many others I’ve seen.” It shouldn’t be so easy to play the moody angel.  
  
Chuckling, Dean drank his beer before he shook his head.  
  
“I’ve told you often enough that you need to get laid. Maybe you wouldn’t be in such a bad mood all the time.”  
  
It was that very second that the Cupid spotted Dean and how he was watching the angel’s visage with longing eyes again. The Cupid almost fell over himself as he pulled his arrow and bow from his back only to lay aim at Dean.  
  
Inwardly, the doppelganger screamed with laughter as the hunter got hit by the arrow. For a second the doppelganger could see the Cupid’s magic burning in Dean’s eyes before the longing in his eyes turned into an almost disgusting smoldering while Dean wiggled around on his chair as if he was presenting himself to the fake Castiel in front of him. If he only knew that this was a fake Castiel in front of him.  
  
Meeting the smoldering eyes, the doppelganger leaned closer to the hunter, and in the shadow the bar was cast over them, he entwined their fingers until he was holding Dean’s hand.  
  
Startled, Dean tried to free his hand, but the doppelganger tightened his grip and leaned closer to Dean until he could whisper into the hunter’s ear.  
  


“Are you offering to help me to get laid, Dean?”  
  
It wasn’t the words which caused goosebumps to erupt all over the hunter’s skin but the deep rumble of a voice when he said Dean’s name. Dean pulled a face but didn’t try to shake off the hand holding his.  
  
“Yeah... No... I’m not the catcher!”  
  
Howling in laughter, the doppelganger pulled the hunter to his feet and dragged him out of the bar and behind the building. Before Dean could mutter a single word, the doppelganger pushed against Dean until the hunter’s back hit the wall. He never let go of the hand wrapped in the long fingers of his borrowed skin.  
  
“But as you said, I need to get laid and who would be better than you? It was your idea after all and has been so for so long time.”  
  
The doppelganger rubbed himself over Dean and whispered heated words into the hunter’s ear while he pressed their entwined hands against the brick wall. He would back off should Dean say no, but should the hunter agree everything was fair game. Well, as balanced as it could be when the hunter found out that he allowed a doppelganger to fuck him.  
  
He could see that the hunter was debating and fighting himself if he should go with it or tell the angel to fuck off. Suddenly Dean leaned closer and almost glared into the impossibly blue eyes that had drawn the doppelganger in the second he had taken a first look at himself in the mirror.  
  
“If you tell Sam I agreed to this; ever, I’ll go for the Holy Oil and turn you into the special menu from Kentucky Fried Chicken.”  
  
Without waiting for an answer, Dean turned around, opened his belt, and shoved his jeans down to his knees before he braced himself against the wall with his hands.  
  
Not wanting to wait any longer, the doppelganger opened his belt and pushed his slacks down until he could free his borrowed cock. One of the first things he ever did when stealing a male skin was to check for the guy’s cock, and the vessel the angel had taken for himself was fucking _hung_. A detail the hunter wasn’t aware of, or he wouldn’t have agreed to this considering that they had no lube.  
  
Closing his hand around his cock, the doppelganger gave himself a few quick strokes until he was fully hard before he sucked his fingers into his mouth, making them wet with his saliva before he pushed his two fingers against Dean’s hole.  
  
The hunter gasped in surprise and widened his stance while pushing his ass out more.  
  
“Give a guy a warning before you go all caveman on him, man.”  
  
Twisting and scissoring his fingers, the doppelganger plastered himself against Dean’s backside while pushing his hard cock against the hunter’s thigh.  
  
“Is that what you want, Dean? Me going all caveman on you?”  
  
Under him, the hunter stilled while he was stretched open as well as it could be considering the place. When a third and completely dry finger was pushed into his equally dry hole, Dean cursed and rested his head against the cold brick wall.  
  
“Come on, Cas... Just use your spit and make it work. We’ll figure the rest out while we’re going at it.”  
  
The desperation the doppelganger heard in the hunter’s voice only added to the sick pleasure he felt before he positioned his cock against the hunter’s hole.  
  
Dean hissed loudly against the hard push against his barely stretched entrance and started to curse when the broad head of the doppelganger’s cock pushed in. Moaning against the tight fit, the doppelganger threw his head back while watching his huge borrowed cock slowly split the hunter apart. Dean was whimpering, and the doppelganger had to fight the urge to snap his hips forward and bury himself to the hilt in the hunter’s tight ass.  
  
When he finally bottomed out, after a few firmer thrusts that made Dean whine as it _had_ to hurt with the missing lube, the doppelganger groaned and started to thrust for real without holding back. His hands left dark prints on the hunter’s skin, and for the first half a minute, Dean made no other sounds but for the pained gasped before he moaned low under his breath.  
  
Grinning, the doppelganger plastered himself to the hunter’s back and fucked him with a short hard thrust that made Dean jerk and curse. When the hunter took one of his hands off the wall to jerk himself off, the doppelganger slapped his rear hard, paired with the thrust he rammed his cock into the hunter’s prostate.  
  
Dean’s moan echoed in the emptiness of the night.  
  
“No touching your dick. You cum on my cock or not at all, that clear?”  
  
Grunting, the doppelganger put more force into his thrusts, using the human’s body for his pleasure as he didn’t care anymore if the hunter enjoyed himself or not. Dean would be limping tomorrow, as the doppelganger fucked him hard unrestrained.  
  
Minutes later, Dean cried out and tightened even more around the doppelganger’s cock. The added tightness made it challenging to keep up with his hard thrusting, but he didn’t care and forced himself back into the hunter’s lose hole. Dean, meanwhile, cried out as his prostate still was stimulated.  
  
Growling, the doppelganger closed his eyes as he was so close to coming into the hunter who would never know that he just got fucked dry in the ass by one of the monsters he hated so much... until the sound of wings echoed in the night.  
  
“Dean... what are you doing?”  
  
At the dark timbre, the hunter looked up just at the moment as the doppelganger reached his orgasm and pumped his release into the hunter. Moaning, the doppelganger enjoyed the moment while it lasted before he pulled out again. A few droplets of white were still spurting from his cock and hit the hunter’s red skin where he had spanked him.  
  
Shaking the borrowed skin off, he grinned at the shocked hunter at the revelation before he slapped the hunter’s ass once more and bowed to the angel.  
  
“Thanks for lending me your face, it was so much fun fucking the hunter with your cock. I’m sure he enjoyed it before you appeared.”  
  
Breaking the charm he always wore around his neck, the doppelganger vanished, but he saw the hunter’s face when he realized what had happened. The pure pain, the embarrassment, the humiliation playing over the human’s features would keep him warm for a long time.  


**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
